Change
by koneko zero
Summary: P3 - Minato/Junpei - The first time started as a cruel whim, full of curiosity and taunting. The second was different. - Rated for swearing and smex.


**Title:** Change

**Series:** Persona 3

**Warnings:** Yaoi and **P0RN.** Lots of it, as well as a sprinkling of abuse and some swearing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Persona 3, I simply love it too much.

Written for my darling **alpha_noob** over on LJ as a (late!) Christmas present.

-- -- -- --

-- -- -- --

**CHANGE**

-- -- -- --

-- -- -- --

_The first time had started as a cruel whim._

-- -- --

Junpei, for all his joking and kindness in front of his teammates, had still been filled with a furious, albeit irrational, hatred for the quiet bluenette weeks after their apparent "truce". Arguments that were more Junpei verbally abusing the other boy than anything else continued, but were in hushed tones and behind closed doors or down in the living room when the others were in bed rather than in the halls where they could be easily overheard.

In all honesty, Minato didn't mind so much. It was rare that Junpei poked wounds (even rarer for it to be intentionally), and he did understand the boy's frustration to some extent. To be constantly "outclassed" and "overlooked" had to be frustrating, and putting up with the vaguely irritating ranting was a small price to pay to have the team functioning efficiently and effectively during the dark hour. Even the few bruises he gained when Junpei was in a particularly vicious mood were acceptable – he had suffered worse, after all, and the benefits still outweighed the drawbacks.

Of course, it did entail risks. The risk that Junpei would strike with his fists instead of his words was a tolerable one, but that didn't make it any less of a risk. The risk that someone else would overhear. That something irreversible would be said. That Junpei would catch on that yes, Minato's eyes did stray to his lips a little too often to be innocent.

Junpei being Junpei, however, he never did. Never would, without hints equivalent to flashing neon signs. Minato didn't know how he felt about that.

It was probably for the best, all things considered. Whilst Minato understood that Junpei didn't hate him but rather himself, Junpei obviously didn't want to acknowledge that. Fair enough. Minato wouldn't want to either, in his position.

Unfortunately, Minato had underestimated Gekkoukan's rumour mill.

-- -- --

Perhaps a little more explanation is required.

Minato had become really quite popular since arriving in Iwatodai. He was quiet, to be sure, but it was well known after a few weeks that he wasn't antisocial with it. Charming, intelligent, good-looking, seemingly shy… It didn't take long for him to develop a following of both girls and boys. He evaded invitations on dates with various pretty female classmates regularly, with excuses of being otherwise engaged working without incident for over three months, until he turned Yuko down. In terms of academics, perhaps not the brightest girl. But in terms of people? A genius. It was one of the traits that made her so effective in her capacity as the Kendo team's manager. It took all of twenty seconds for her to study and analyse his expression.

"Minato-kun, are you gay?"

And Minato, quite unaware of just how far into hell he was about to propel the situation, answered quite calmly, "Yes. I'm sorry, Yuko," and simply watched as she smiled warmly (well, perhaps more like a cat who got not only the cream but the salmon as well, in retrospect) and rushed away down the hall.

Within three hours, everyone who was anyone in Gekkoukan High knew that Minato Arisato ("that cute blue haired guy in 2-F with the headphones") was about as straight as a novelty straw.

-- -- --

Junpei knew how gossip was. You couldn't trust about three quarters of what you heard – more if it originated from a rejected female. But Minato ("the perfect bastard") was enough of an enigma that you had to take what knowledge you could get, regardless of the origin.

He hadn't believed it straight off, of course – that would just be a stupid move. After all, hadn't Minato chatted quite happily to him about the, uh, "redeeming qualities" of the girls in the dorm? His enthusiasm was a bit lacking, sure, but that was just him. Aside from fighting, Minato didn't really show true enthusiasm for much of anything.

Looking at him, however, Junpei started to have a tickling feeling somewhere in his head that felt suspiciously like a revelation.

Minato's eyes kept flickering down to his lips. There was a very slight flush to his face. He was leaning forward slightly despite Junpei's snarling and threatening stance. Nothing he would notice if he wasn't looking for it, but it was there. Other pieces started to fit together. He always gave Junpei new armour and weaponry first, spoke to him first, and prioritised his needs.

Fluorescent pink, green and blue lights started to flicker.

He knew how he should handle it. Carefully, gently. Heck, it would be better to just leave it the hell alone. Somehow though, the feeling of pride and vague happiness died off pretty quickly, making way for a wave of pure fury and vicious triumph.

-- -- --

When Junpei's arm snapped across the coffee table and buried his hand firmly in Minato's collar, he tuned back in. Fast. He expected the other fist to fly at him next – Junpei's temper didn't exactly suffer his selective mutism for very long, depending on how bad dinner was – but instead he found himself being hauled towards him, so close that he could feel his breath wash against his face.

Alarm bells blared in Minato's mind.

"I think you're keeping a secret from me, Minato-san," Junpei whispered with such soft malice in his tone that, for the first time since arriving at the dorm, Minato found himself afraid. "You little shit. It's all over school, y'know. That you play for the other team… And now you're staring at me. Have been for a while, huh?"

Wide silver eyes stared as though they hadn't seen him before. To an extent, they hadn't. This wasn't Junpei The Friend, Junpei The Hothead, or Junpei The Insecure. Even Junpei The Clown was absent. This was him at his worst, his most malicious, and Minato suddenly found that he couldn't predict his next move as he usually could.

"You know, I never guessed. High and mighty Minato, blushing about useless little me. I bet that's not all you did either. Dude, I've given you enough views when I've had to take my shirt off to be healed," his eyes darkened, "I bet you liked _that_, huh?"

"No! Junpei, I wouldn't – I never thought about it like that, I swear. I hate you being hurt." Minato threw as much honesty into his eyes and voice as he could. He couldn't have Junpei think that. But he continued like he hadn't spoken.

"That'll be why you were always first next to me to help me up. Wanted to get a good eyeful, huh? Little BASTARD!"

It hurt more than he thought it would. Junpei was a strong guy, for sure, but he'd never hit him quite so hard before then. Dammit, he could taste blood…

He caught the second punch, but the knee slamming against his stomach sent him sprawling over cherry wood.

-- -- --

Pride flared in Junpei's chest at the sight of him. Flushed with embarrassment, sporting a bruise on his jaw, collapsed on the low table. The look in his eyes could best be described as "wounded."

Finally. He'd been trying for weeks to put that look into those delicate orbs, working every angle, every possible weakness. Turns out he had it all along. Every time he felt humiliated, he had had the perfect way to return the favour. Laughing, he looked back at the other boy.

"Ahh, Minato-kun, you look cute like that. Almost like a girl!"

A flinch.

"But your face is looking bruised… Want me to kiss it better?"

A shiver.

"Y'know, since your stomach must be hurt, maybe you should take your shirt off and let me see the damage."

Another shiver.

"It's only fair, after all. You've been checking me out –"

"_No!_ I told you, Junpei, I didn't –"

With a snarl, he tugged Minato back up to meet his eyes, spitting in his face, "I wouldn't talk back if I were you." A finger trailed over the left side of the bluenette's face, purposely pressing down on the purpling blemish his knuckles had made.

A flinch.

He looked so sad like this. Minato was quite beautiful really, he supposed – soft, shiny hair, pretty eyes, pale skin, cute lips… Hell, he even had a damn fine body really. He was definitely a guy, but he was a beautiful guy.

Junpei had never kissed another guy before. There wasn't going to be a better chance than this – he was cute, he wouldn't tell, he wouldn't complain, and Junpei could always pass it off as teasing.

-- -- --

Junpei's lips on his own made his eyes widen, before snapping shut as he bit his lower lip roughly. His tongue shoved into his mouth, his lips crushed down onto Minato's painfully. There was no softness or care, but Minato blushed and trembled as though Junpei was professing undying love and devotion.

_Just teasing._

But he felt himself harden anyway.

-- -- --

The feel of the smaller boy pressing closer made his stomach flutter pleasantly. He was warmer than Junpei had expected, and didn't taste of anything in particular (he thought he could taste a bit of apple, he couldn't be sure) but he liked it. He liked the boy's soft moans and submissive gestures even more.

Perhaps Junpei The Womaniser wasn't quite as straight as he had thought…

The idea was confirmed as fact when he felt Minato's erection give rise to his own, and he pulled back.

"You have quite a good mouth really. Maybe because you don't use it much, so it feels special when you do."

The pink dusting his face darkened a shade.

"You're weird though, getting horny when you're being laughed at like this."

The pink faded rapidly, and he flinched violently.

The power to do this felt really damn good. To be able to destroy with just a sentence if he wanted… It felt good after so long. To be in control of someone powerful made him powerful – worth something more. As the thought crossed his mind, he felt his erection give a hard twitch and he laughed.

"Then again, it looks like I get off on power. Not quite a fucked up as you, you masochist, but whatever."

_Power._

"I'll give you a deal, man. You don't tell anyone about this, and I'll play reasonably fairly, 'k?"

"I wouldn't anyway," came Minato's reply, full to the brim with trepidation.

That was true enough, he guessed. Minato was never one for spreading gossip. He was too laid back to really care about things like that, too loyal (hell, he could've brought Junpei down with one hit by now if he wanted to), and he didn't talk much anyway – if he tried to spread any gossip, whatever he was throwing into the pot would be eclipsed by the fact that it was him doing the throwing.

_Limelight stealing bastard._

Shaking off the surprisingly unwelcome anger that followed that thought, Junpei tugged Minato back to him and almost nervously smoothed his lips over Minato's reddened ones.

For some stupid reason, he really wanted the other boy to enjoy this.

-- -- --

His eyes were wide when Junpei pulled back. He didn't understand – where was the harsh treatment? The taunting? That vindictive thrill of victory that had been so obvious in him a minute ago seemed to have been wiped away, and he found himself floundering.

"J-Junpei, what –"

"Don't ask me things like that." It was an order, not a request. "Just go along with it. It's just this once, anyway – I've never done anything with a boy before, and you won't tell. C'mon, you're getting what you want too. Hell, by rights I should be beating the hell out of you by now, so you should be grateful."

Just this once. Pain lanced through his chest, suspiciously near to his heart. He muttered a dull, "Thank you."

A hand crashed against his arse, leaving a stinging pain where it landed. A second, a third, and then he was looking into Junpei's irritated eyes.

"If you're going to say it, say it like you actually mean it, yeah?"

The fifth wrung a slight whimper from him and Junpei paused like a hound that scented blood.

"Thank you."

-- -- --

He didn't meet his eyes, but it was good enough, Junpei supposed. Better than he himself would've been able to manage.

For the first time since their initial stumble into Tartarus, Minato being better than him at something didn't piss him off.

"I suppose you want a reward for that," he stated, moving to strip off his shirt and smirking at the widening of Minato's pretty eyes.

"Y-You don't have to…"

"Whatever, man. Just hurry up and get yours off too."

Minato's movements were nervous and languid at the same time, and Junpei couldn't help but love them. He was a walking wet dream, sometimes…

_Bloody hell._ That, surely, was going a bit far considering he was only just finding he enjoyed this.

Looking back at Minato, he quickly stopped caring.

-- -- --

He was starting to feel… Nervous. This certainly was unusual. He was rarely nervous when he was headed towards a new floor in Tartarus, and never when he was faced with just another person.

Then again, most people didn't look at him the way Junpei was doing.

-- -- --

_Beautiful._

He hadn't realized that boys could look that pretty – all pale skin and smooth planes and slender waists. Add that face and hair on the top and he was… Just bloody gorgeous.

He was starting to think that maybe this was worth more than just experimentation and humiliation.

When he stepped forwards to reach for the fey little creature, he looked almost afraid. Somehow, it didn't satisfy him as much as he it would have just a few hours earlier. In fact, there was actually a little twinge of something (regret?) that he wasn't too sure about at all. He caught him by the elbow anyway and steadily drew him close, running firm hands over his chest and stomach, making vaguely approving sounds that had Minato's face burning.

He dropped kisses (and the occasional rough bite – couldn't have the other thinking he was enjoying this, even if he really really was) on his throat and shoulders, loving the taste and feel and smell of the boy. He grabbed Minato's hands, wrapping one around his waist and pressing one against his bare chest, and snarled against his jaw, "For cryin' out loud, I'm giving you what you want, so bloody well do something."

A gasp.

"I don't-"

Junpei's heart clenched and he crushed his lips to the other boy's to cut off the rest of the sentence. He didn't want to hear that at all. Thrusting his tongue into his mouth he groaned slowly, distracting Minato from his hands as they went to his slacks, unfastening them quickly and pushing them down to his knees before he could protest.

-- -- --

Cold air hit his thighs and he started, gasped and squirmed in Junpei's arms.

"Wait."

"The deal, Minato. Shut the fuck up."

"I never agreed," he snarled back, shock and nervousness (not fear, no, definitely not fear) beginning to finally give way to anger.

Until Junpei's hand moved from his chest to slip quickly and easily into his boxers and take his cock into his hand. He squeezed almost harshly. Minato felt his legs almost fall from beneath him as his mind went a harsh, warm white for a moment. He opened his mouth, trying to force a protest or even plead for Junpei to let him go, but instead a long, low moan poured like syrup from his throat.

He heard Junpei's voice as his mind cleared, near-purring against his right ear, "Don't give me that shit. You want this."

He opened his mouth again to protest against his body's apparent agreement, but Junpei evidently saw the intention forming and swiped a thumb firmly over the slit, his other hand moving from Minato's hip to his arse. All Minato managed was a tightening of his grip on Junpei's shoulders and a pleasure filled cry.

-- -- --

Why the hell had he never tried this before? Minato's skin was soft and smooth, and deliciously cool to the touch. He was lighter than he looked too – Junpei was supporting his full weight with one arm now that the bluenette's knees seemed to have been replaced with plain old water. And he was so fucking compliant!

Maybe stopping at making out just wasn't going to be good enough.

He kept stroking Minato's erection and moved to drop more kisses on his face and throat, hoping to distract him from his other hand. As it was, the boy was oblivious – until Junpei pressed his index finger gently against his puckered hole. Then he jumped a proverbial mile.

"J-Junpei, what the he– No. No. Let me go now, Junpei. Sto–"

He shoved him away, cutting him off from his panicked rambling.

"Look. You want this. You know it, I know it. I won't force you though. You want to go? Fine. But this won't happen again," he said, far more calmly than he felt. He wanted to haul Minato back to him, force him down on to the table and screw him senseless, but if it would only hurt the other… _Kami-sama_. He wanted to upset the other boy, sure, and make him feel the way Junpei had for the past three months, but it wasn't like he really hated him. Forcing him after this point would bloody ruin him, and somehow Junpei simply couldn't handle that thought at all.

Minato still hadn't moved, just staring with wide doe eyes and slightly parted lips, arms wrapped tight around himself. Jeez, he looked fucking _scared_.

Junpei turned away.

He could hear Minato's soft breaths, his feet shuffling against the carpet. It still took him by surprise when his hand tentatively touched his elbow.

"Yukari left her hand lotion. That should work."

He turned around, surprised, to see Minato standing, still in his boxers, blushing ever so slightly. Goddamn, the boy was still half hard!

"But only if this is more than just a little experiment. I don't want that."

Junpei's eyes went wide at the implication.

-- -- --

He kept his eyes clear and calm, forcing back the tremors of nervousness – no, fear. He was scared now. Junpei had backed off, and that action in the state they were in could mean that his feelings weren't quite so unrequited after all, or it could just be the fact that Junpei was a good person.

Considering the second one was known to be true anyway, he felt reasonably justified in his fear. After all, he was making it pretty obvious that he had more than just an idle crush on the taller boy.

He nearly flinched when Junpei looked back at him, but held it back. If he was going upstairs alone, he was going to do it with some fucking dignity left.

"Ok."

His heart soared.

-- -- --

Junpei suddenly felt terrified. The relief in Minato's face when he said that was just so… It was beautiful and all, but he didn't want to give the guy the wrong idea.

"I-I mean… I don't know, dude. I think you're pretty and all, and you're – shit this is gonna sound cliché – you're smart and cool and all that, but I-I don't know if I love you or anythin'," Minato's face fell, "I-I mean! I like you, fancy you and that, but…" He could feel his face burning.

"That's enough. So long as you at least 'fancy' me a little. I'm not looking for miracles, Junpei."

"So, uhh…"

"Kiss me again?"

He looked over, wide-eyed, at the other boy, who looked about as awkward as a dandelion in a bouquet of roses. _Prettier though_. His eyes were averted and he was blushing furiously, and Junpei had him back in his arms so quickly he couldn't remember moving. His kiss was still rough and demanding, but he put a little more care in than before, kissing the corner of Minato's mouth before moving his lips back to his sensitive neck.

If the soft sounds the boy was making and the hardness against his leg were any indication, they really didn't need to waste much time like this.

He moved them closer to the coffee table, half carrying Minato, and pushed him down onto it before reaching for the bottle of hand lotion on the floor by the armchair.

"Here?" Minato sounded surprised.

"Yes, here. You really want to wake Akihiko-senpai? He'd fucking kill us."

Either that or join in when he saw Minato like this, and for some reason he really loathed that idea. Junpei didn't care what the rumours were, he'd seen the way that guy had looked at Minato a few times compared to how he looked at Mitsuru-senpai. Sanada was definitely _not_ looking up girls' skirts.

He coated his hands and looked back to see Minato quickly divesting himself of his underwear. He stared for a moment before smirking and leaning over the other boy, wrapping his left hand around his rapidly hardening cock and pressing his middle finger against his tight hole.

"Ready?"

He looked up to see the bluenette give a sharp nod, and slowly pressed his finger forwards. The boy beneath him gasped and squirmed, crying out softly as Junpei started jerking him off steadily to distract him.

-- -- --

_Christ._ It'd never felt like this when he was wrapped up alone in his bedcovers. Junpei's fingers were larger and it hurt like a bitch, but it felt better as well – he felt fuller and he was much warmer with Junpei draped over him, planting open-mouthed kisses on his chest and stomach.

His hand was firm on Minato's dick and he pumped his finger in and out of him almost roughly. But it was too slow, all too slow. Abandoning pretence, Minato moaned long and low.

"God, Junpei, more. Please, more."

He could feel the boy's smirk against his skin as he shifted and pushed a second finger into him quickly. He could feel himself stretching and arched away from the hard wood beneath him, near-begging Junpei to "move faster, goddammit" as he pressed back against the intrusion.

The shift made Junpei's fingers brush against something inside him, and he choked back a scream, knowing that with S.E.E.S. it was all too easy to wake each other, even one or sometimes two floors down.

When he came back to himself, he could see Junpei smirking almost ferally above him and felt his third finger pounding in and out of his tight arse with the first and second. He didn't know whether to cry or moan.

"Christ, Minato, does having something shoved up your arse really feel that good?"

Junpei was laughing at him, watching in awe and amusement as he squirmed and arched, trying to force the three long, thick fingers deeper. It didn't seem cruel at least, even if it was a bit embarrassing.

"Y-You want me to – to show you, some time?" He managed to gasp out before sobbing painfully as Junpei snarled, forcing all three fingers in to the knuckles and scissoring them as he pressed his thumb hard against his perineum.

"I'll stick with a good blow-job, thanks," he returned, and Minato nodded once through his tears, raising a hand from gripping the edge of the table to wipe his face.

When he lost himself under another wave of pleasure as Junpei's fingers found his prostate for a second time, he felt the other's hand leave his cock. Damn, he was so hard it _hurt_, why the fucking hell wasn't Junpei _touching_ him?!

He heard the cap of the lotion bottle and the thrusts of Junpei's fingers became shallower before he pulled them out of him entirely.

"Ah!"

He felt so stretched it was painful, but so empty with it – like he had lost a part of himself. He squirmed and twisted on the table, trying to get some sort of relief. The temptation to touch himself was immense, but he knew that Junpei would not forgive him lightly for that. Besides, it would be like he was saying he didn't need Junpei, and he did, oh Kami-sama, he did. So he wriggled and arched against the cherry wood table, and nearly cried with relief when Junpei's hand gripped his hip, stilling him.

Then the grip tightened, and Junpei thrust forwards, and it was all Minato could do to not scream.

-- -- --

Minato had felt exceptionally snug around his fingers, but nothing could've prepared Junpei for the squeezing, overwhelming tightness his arse would exert around his dick. He felt amazing – this was far, far better than Junpei had speculated sex with a guy would be during one of those drunken conversations with Kenji.

He looked at the boy beneath him, beautiful against a backdrop of maroon wood. His back was arched, head thrown back to show off that lovely pale neck, hair mussed and framing his face prettily, eyes hidden behind flickering lids and girlish lashes. Pride filled him and he pushed again, making the boy's pale lips part as he sobbed.

Desperate for more, he rammed forwards abruptly, forcing his whole cock into the smaller boy, and relished the look of mixed pain and pleasure on his face as he gasped. He could feel him getting tighter around him, and took the bluenette's quivering erection into his hand, stroking firmly in time with his thrusts. The wanton look on Minato's normally calm face was priceless, and he was thrusting back against Junpei, moaning almost constantly.

-- -- --

He could feel himself getting closer and closer as Junpei pounded in and out of him, until at the last moment his hand moved to squeeze against the base.

He could've cried.

"Not yet. Just wait a bit longer, love."

The pleasure he would've, should've felt at that last word was overshadowed by the horror that Junpei wasn't going to let him cum. He was so close it hurt, so full it hurt, and Junpei's dick kept crashing against his prostate mercilessly. He could feel tears and his sweat mixing on his face as he moaned, begged and sobbed incoherently. The other boy's fingers just tightened.

Minato forced his eyes open to look up at the taller boy, taking in the sight of him, sweating and flushed, as best he could through his tears.

The other leant down and fitted his mouth firmly over Minato's before removing his fingers. He felt shocked and grateful for one tiny moment before Junpei's thick cock slammed into him to the hilt again, pressing hard against his prostate. Then his mind went blank, and all he could feel was pleasure so pure it burned.

-- -- --

Junpei growled and slammed forwards again as Minato tightened impossibly and came against their stomachs, swallowing his screams of pleasure. One last time and he tumbled over the edge to meet him, biting at his collarbone and gripping him bruisingly as he released hard inside the delicate bluenette.

Tiredly, he rolled to lie beside him on the low coffee table and tugged him close.

"Ok, I think I more than fancy you. Hope you don't mind."

-- -- --

_The second time started with joined hands and a sweet kiss._

-- -- --

If you have time, please review! No flames, but constructive criticism is more than welcome.


End file.
